


Filthy Gorgeous

by toobusy2write



Series: FilthyGorgeous!verse [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam Rock RPF, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 20:39:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toobusy2write/pseuds/toobusy2write
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Most of the time the tricks who wanted a sub didn't really know what to do with one once they had him. Sometimes, though, someone came along and rocked Tommy's world. This was shaping up to be one of those times.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filthy Gorgeous

**Author's Note:**

> _DISCLAIMER :_ Not mine, not for profit...just borrowing them to get the plot bunny that invaded my brain to shut up already.  
>  _BETA'D :_ by pinkvelvet0x & masnds2  
>  _SETTING :_ Future!fic (this first story takes place just before the start of Adam's tour in support of his second album); Canon through Sept. '09, goes AU after that with regard to Tommy, who never tried out for the band. As a result, the AMA scandal didn't happen and because there was no scandal, Adam's album sales weren't hurt and he wasn't shunned by sections of the media. Basically, Adam's even more well off and famous than he is now, just because it fit the image in my head I had for him in this. At the start of the series, Adam's just released his second album and it's getting rave reviews. Sales are through the roof and he's about to embark on a sold out world tour.  
>  _A/N :_ Title is from the song of the same name by the Scissor Sisters. It was also some of the inspiration for the series. If you haven't heard the song, here it is on youtube with lyrics: [Filthy Gorgeous](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b4RcBZy2jZA). There's also an [Adam Lambert Fanvid](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T78Bk6YaaXg) over there, and although it doesn't have anything to do with this series really (it's even from the wrong perspective for the story), it's pretty, has a definite Adam/Tommy slant, and there's lots of thrusting so I'm linking it. ;)

Tommy stepped off the elevator into the swanky hotel hallway and smoothed a hand over his t-shirt. He'd been told to dress a little on the rocker end of the spectrum, so he'd opted for a simple black V-neck tee and black skinny jeans. A black leather jacket, boots and a silver neck chain rounded out the look. He'd also been told to make himself as androgynous as possible. To that end, he'd teased up his fringe of blond hair, then applied some silver shadow, black eyeliner, and pink gloss after shaving his face smooth. His favorite pair of rhinestone edged sunglasses completed the look.

The way he was done up was actually probably closest to the way he liked to dress in his off time as he'd ever gotten with a client. It was kind of strange, actually, heading to an appointment dressed in clothes and donning makeup that he'd normally wear to a bar on a Friday night. Whatever. The client had requested an androgynous rocker dude and that's what he was going to get.

Tommy blew at his fringe, sending his blond hair flying before resettling on his cheek and over his sunglasses again. Peering down at his phone, he read the room number in the text and headed in that direction.

Lifting his glasses slightly, Tommy took one last quick look in his compact to check that his makeup hadn't melted between the cab and the hotel given that it was over a hundred degrees outside. Satisfied, Tommy tucked the compact away in an inside pocket of his jacket, set his sunglasses back on the bridge of his nose, and knocked on the hotel room door.

After a brief pause, the door swung open and Tommy found himself face to face with none other than Adam Lambert. His eyes widened. He'd been told the client's name was Brad.

With obvious interest, Adam's eyes ran over him from head to toe, then back again before he finally spoke. "Can I help you with something?"

Tommy pulled off his sunglasses and put them on top of his head, careful to keep his hairdo as much intact as possible. Clearing his throat, Tommy pulled out his phone and said, "No, um. Sorry. I must have the wrong room." Tommy frowned as he pulled up the text, checked the number again, then looked at Adam's door. Same number. "Nope. Right room. Maybe someone's playing a joke?"

Adam's forehead knit in confusion. "Care to let me in on it?"

Tommy shrugged. "As soon as someone lets me in on it."

Adam ran a hand over the back of his neck and chuckled. "Okay, maybe you should start from the beginning? Because I am completely lost."

Tommy debated how much to tell him, seeing as he didn't normally go around outing himself as a prostitute to complete strangers. It would be bad for business to get turned in to the cops. If he had a record, his current service would drop him and he'd be all but unemployable at any of the other high-end escort agencies around L.A. The thought of resorting to the streets to turn tricks wasn't something he even wanted to contemplate, let alone do. He was happy with where he was, thank you very much.

Before he could come up with a response, a door inside the room opened and a man said, "Fair warning. I'm totes coming back here later with some bubble bath and my iPod and taking up residence in your Jacuzzi."

"Brad?" Adam asked over his shoulder. "Did you have something to do with this?"

 _So he did have the right room_. Tommy found himself a little disappointed that his client wasn't Adam. While most of Tommy's tricks were men, he didn't personally go for dudes that often, but he'd been attracted to Adam since the first time he'd seen him on a friend's TV, performing at some awards show or other.

"Something to do with what?" Brad asked, voice moving closer until Tommy was able to see the face attached to it peeking around Adam's shoulder.

"Tommy! You're here!" Brad said, face lighting up.

Struck by how very pretty Brad was, Tommy offered him a genuine smile. "I am."

Brad reached around Adam and grabbed Tommy's hand, pulling him into the room. Tommy bumped into Adam on the way in and stumbled a little in his heeled boots. In response, Adam reached out and wrapped an arm around Tommy's waist to steady him and Tommy found himself looking up into curious blue eyes and mumbling a quick thanks before pulling away.

"Adam, stop staring and close the door."

Adam blinked and looked away from Tommy to do as Brad instructed.

The door clicked shut and Tommy forced his attention off of Adam and on to Brad, seeing as he was the client after all.

Holding out his hands to either side, Tommy asked, "Am I what you wanted?"

Brad gave him the once over and nodded his head, his smile huge. "You're perfect." Looking past Tommy to Adam, Brad asked, "Isn't he perfect?"

Looking bemused, Adam asked, "Perfect for what?"

Brad shot him a pointed look. "Perfect for fucking."

So, his date was with Adam after all ... provided Adam agreed. Tommy couldn't help the warm thrill that gave him. It was always a nice surprise when he found himself attracted to a trick. Not that it mattered given how much he was paid a night, but it didn't happen often enough.

"Oh my God. Brad, tell me you didn't," Adam said, eyes widening.

Brad shot him a wide-eyed innocent look that Tommy didn't buy for a minute, even though he'd just met the guy. "Didn't what?"

Adam glanced at Tommy, then back at Brad. "Tell me you did not hire me a prostitute." As if he suddenly realized what he was accusing Tommy of being, Adam's eyes flew to Tommy's. Quickly, he added, "No offense, um, if I've got the situation wrong here. Or, you know, even if I don't have it wrong."

Tommy shrugged. "No offense taken, dude. It's what I am."

Adam's gaze flew to Brad, eyes narrowed, but Brad just said flatly, "If you're waiting for me to apologize, don't hold your breath. The last minute tour preparations are driving you insane and you know it. You need to get laid and since you won't take me up on my offer—"

"I'm not fucking you," Adam said sharply. Taking a deep breath, he said more calmly but with an edge of exasperation, "We're ex's. It'd be like walking a minefield. You know that."

Brad shrugged. "Whatever. Since you won't screw me for stress relief and you won't pick up a random stranger in a bar for fear of your picture being plastered everywhere, an escort is the next best thing. Lorne's agency is known for discretion, too, so you don't have to worry about Tommy selling you out to the media."

Adam stared at Brad for a long moment before his gaze shifted to Tommy and he said tightly, "I'm sorry. There's been a misunderstanding. How much do I owe you?"

Tommy glanced from Adam to Brad and back again, feeling a little let down at not getting to have sex with Adam. Keeping that to himself, though, he shoved his hands in his pockets and said, "No problem. It was my day off anyway, so I didn't cancel an appointment to be here or anything. Enough to cover cab fare is fine."

Lorne had called Tommy asking if he'd mind giving up a day off since he fit the description of what Brad was looking for better than anyone else at the agency.

Adam frowned and reached for his wallet. "How long was the ride?"

"Twenty minutes," Tommy said.

"Hey. Whoa. Wait a minute," Brad said. "I called in a favor to get Lorne's name. You can't just send Tommy away. You're driving everyone nuts with your bitchiness."

"Brad—"

"No," Brad interrupted. "Don't 'Brad' me. I'm getting calls at all hours from your _glamily_ begging me to fix you. I need my beauty sleep, dammit, and you seriously need to fuck someone. Why not Tommy? He's totally your type. Tiny, androgynous, and cute as hell. He's even got tats. Lorne sent me pictures. Have him take off his jacket and show you."

Deciding he didn't want to be in the middle of whatever weird fucked up ex-sex thing was going on between them—and seriously, glamily? What the fuck was that even?—Tommy headed for the door. "Thanks for the vote of confidence, Brad, but I'm just gonna go." To Adam he said, "Don't worry about the cab fare. I'll just let myself out."

"Good job," Brad said to Adam. "Now you scared him off. And he was one of the only ones available on short notice who actually _liked_ the whole androgynous thing, which was something I specifically asked for since I knew you wouldn't have been happy with someone who was just playing at it."

Tommy's hand curled around the door knob just as Adam asked, "Is that true?"

Tommy glanced back over his shoulder to check that Adam was talking to him. When he found Adam looking at him, a hopeful if skeptical expression on his face, Tommy bobbed his head. "Yeah. This is pretty much my 'going to the bar with some friends' look."

Adam's gaze turned intent. "What else did Brad ask for specifically?"

"Well, I—" Brad started.

"Shut up, Brad," Adam snapped. "I'm asking Tommy."

Tommy let go of the door knob and turned around to face Adam fully, leaning back against the wall next to the door. At the look in Adam's eyes, Tommy's stomach clenched a little with anticipation. He recognized that look well. Unless he said something wrong in the next minute or so, Tommy was fairly certain he was going to get fucked, and fucked hard. He had absolutely no problem with that.

"Brad told Lorne he—you—wanted someone young or young looking," Tommy said as Adam started towards him, "twinkish, preferably with tats, who subbed and liked it a little rough. My safeword's Duke, by the way ... as in The Duke."

Adam came to a stop inches away from Tommy and his eyebrows lifted in surprise. "John Wayne?"

Pleased Adam had made the connection, Tommy smiled. Figuring it was as good a time as any to show off at least one of his tats since Brad had thought them important enough to mention to Adam, Tommy shrugged one shoulder out of his jacket and showed off his John Wayne tat. "The one and only."

Heat flashed through Adam's eyes when he glanced at the ink on Tommy's upper arm. Meeting Tommy's gaze again, Adam asked, "How much?"

Before Tommy could answer, Brad stepped forward and cleared his throat. "Speaking of money, Adam, do you, uh, have that cash I asked to borrow?"

Distractedly, Adam looked over at Brad and said, "It's on the dresser, in the white envelope. I don't understand why my accountant couldn't just wire it to your bank, though."

Brad scooped up the envelope and slapped it against Adam's chest. "Because it's not for me, dumbass. When have I _ever_ asked you for money, huh?" Not waiting for an answer, Brad continued, "It's his going rate for the night. I figured you wouldn't have that kind of cash lying around just in case a surprise hooker showed up at your door."

Adam looked from Brad to the envelope pressed against his chest, to Tommy. Keeping his gaze steady on Tommy, Adam reached up, took the envelope from Brad's hands and handed it over to Tommy, who stuffed it in one of the inside zippered pockets of his jacket without more than a cursory glance at it. Given the type of clients his agency serviced, it was considered an insult to stand there and count.

Brad cleared his throat. "I'll take that as my cue."

Brad reached for the door, but before he could open it and make his escape, Adam shot a hand out to stop him.

Looking over at him, Adam said, "We're going to talk about this later."

Brad smirked. "Yeah, sure. You can thank me after you've fucked him six ways to Sunday." Glancing at Tommy, Brad winked and said, "Have fun."

After the door shut behind Brad, some of the wind seemed to go out of Adam and he backed up a step. "You know, on second thought—"

"We could just, like, talk for a while," Tommy hurried to interrupt before Adam could back out and ask for his money back, "until you're more comfortable. We've got all night."

Adam studied him for a moment. "You really like the androgyny? And subbing?"

Tommy nodded. "I really do."

Adam looked him over again and reached out, only hesitating briefly before touching Tommy's hair. He wound a strand of blond hair around his index finger and said, "Not a natural blond, right?"

Tommy smiled ruefully. "Sorry. I'd make a quip about the carpet not matching the drapes, but the carpet's been shaved off."

Might as well find out right off if that was going to be a turn off for Adam. One of his regulars had a shaving kink he paid extra to indulge, and Tommy had just seen him the night before. It was mostly a win-win since the majority of his other clients seemed to appreciate the aesthetic, but every so often he came across a trick who didn't like it.

Heat flared in Adam's eyes and he glanced down as if he could see through Tommy's skinny jeans. "You're completely shaved?"

"Only hair on my body's on my head," Tommy answered.

"Fuck," Adam said, sounding a little lost and a lot turned on.

Tommy wasn't far behind, Adam's reaction to the news fueling him. He shifted a little, his dick twitching in the confines of his jeans.

Adam tugged lightly on the strand of hair wrapped around his finger and Tommy sucked in a sharp breath as arousal shot through him.

Adam frowned. "If we do this, I don't want you faking your responses. Can I make that a condition? That you only react when you're into it, not when you think you should to please me?"

Tommy licked his lips, tasting gloss. "Whatever you want. You bought me for the night. For the record, though, I wasn't faking. I really fucking like my hair pulled. Lorne didn't only pick me for you because of the androgyny thing. I like being manhandled."

The grin that slid onto Adam's face then was pure Dom. Tommy's cock gave an interested twitch in its confines. Ever so slowly, giving Tommy plenty of time to pull back, Adam reached up and pulled Tommy's glasses off the top of his head, setting them aside on a nearby table. Then he pushed his fingers up into Tommy's teased up fringe, tangled them in the blond locks, and yanked.

Tommy's knees buckled and his eyes slid closed on a gasp. If he hadn't been leaning back against the wall, he would have been in danger of crumbling to the floor.

"Wow. You weren't kidding, were you?"

Tommy opened his eyes and focused on Adam's face. He didn't bother responding, getting that it was a rhetorical question.

Adam stepped in close, voice dropping to somewhere in the vicinity of pure sex. "Let's see what else turns you on."

When Tommy felt a knee push between his legs, he spread them willingly, moaning when Adam's thigh rubbed against his junk.

"Like that?" Adam asked, pressing his body against Tommy's, trapping Tommy between him and the wall.

Adam's hand left Tommy's hair and Tommy felt both hands trail up the outside of his thighs, fingers digging in a little along the way, reminding Tommy he was waiting for an answer.

Tommy hissed in pleasure-pain and said, "Fuck yeah."

Adam's fingers slid over Tommy's hips and around to his ass. He squeezed and pulled Tommy closer yet, until Tommy could feel Adam's erection pressed against him. Tommy straddled Adam's thigh and dropped his head back to the wall when Adam started to grind on him, slow and dirty.

"You're fucking gorgeous," Adam said, sounding a little awed.

Tommy forced his head up enough to look Adam in the eye again and said, "Not half bad yourself."

Adam laughed. "Aren't you supposed to be flattering me?"

Tommy grinned. He liked the sound of Adam's laugh. "Only if you want it, which I don't think you do."

Adam looked impressed. "You're right."

Tommy started to reach for Adam, but dropped his hands back to his sides when Adam shook his head and said in a firm voice, "When I want you to touch me, I'll tell you to, got it?"

"Got it," Tommy said, voice a little rough around the edges.

Fuck. Just from that much Tommy got the feeling Adam knew what he was doing. It had been a while since someone had been able to take charge of him and make him _believe_ it. Most of the time the tricks who wanted a sub didn't really know what to do with one once they had him. Sometimes, though, someone came along and rocked Tommy's world. This was shaping up to be one of those times.

After one last squeeze, Adam's hands moved away from Tommy's ass, heading back around to his front, up under his shirt, over his stomach and toward his nipples. Tommy held his breath as Adam rubbed over them with the pads of his thumbs.

Adam's eyes widened a little, and then flashed with heat. "Your nipples are pierced."

Tommy gasped as Adam played with the steel rods, jolts of pleasure-pain shuddering through him when Adam pulled and twisted them.

"Oh, I'm going to have _fun_ with these," Adam said.

He toyed with them until Tommy was moaning and writhing between him and the wall, eyes closed, riding Adam's thigh and arching his chest into Adam's touch like a bitch in heat. Fuck he loved having his nipples played with, even more so since the piercings.

"What are your limits?" Adam asked suddenly, all the while continuing to play with Tommy's piercings.

Tommy licked his lips and struggled to think coherently enough to answer. "First time out with a client? No tying up, no blindfold, no choking, no whipping. Nothing extreme, obviously."

Tommy felt lips on his neck and turned his head to the side, giving Adam better access. He jumped when Adam pulled sharply on his piercings, then sank back against the wall and moaned with pleasure as Adam rubbed the pads of his thumbs over his nipples in little circular motions, soothing away the sting.

Kissing and licking his way up to Tommy's ear, Adam nipped at the lobe. "Anything else? Is biting on the table? Can I put my hand on your neck as long as I don't cut off your breathing?"

 _Fuck_. More questions? How did Adam expect him to think when he was doing _that_ to him? Tommy tried to speak but ended up groaning instead.

As if sensing his dilemma, Adam slid his hands away from Tommy's nipples and smoothed them down his sides, settling them on Tommy's hips and stilling them. Tommy took a deep breath as the fog of pleasure cleared from his brain enough for him to think. He considered who he had appointments with in the next few days. None of them would have a problem if his skin was marked up from biting.

Nodding, Tommy said, "Yes to both, but no breaking skin."

"Mmm," Adam said.

He licked and nipped his way along Tommy's jaw line as one hand came up, spanning his neck just under his jaw. Firmly, Adam tilted Tommy's head to the other side.

Tommy moaned at the hand on his neck and Adam teasing the skin at the base of his throat, his arousal ratcheting right back up instantly. He bit his bottom lip and flattened his hands against the wall to keep from breaking the rule and grabbing Adam to pull him closer.

"Come on," Tommy said as Adam continued to tease him with tiny little nips all over his sensitized skin, making Tommy's breath catch and his stomach jump in anticipation. " _Fuck_ ... come on. Bite me already."

Adam all but growled an instant before he yanked Tommy's shirt and jacket aside and sank his teeth into Tommy's shoulder.

" _Shit_ ," Tommy moaned, long and low, body tightening like a bowstring and head banging off the wall as his fingernails scratched against it for purchase and found none.

Skinny jeans suddenly too tight, Tommy tried to get a hand in between them to open them and give his dick some room, but Adam caught his wrist and yanked his hand away, pinning it to the wall.

Tommy whined low in his throat. "Jeans are too fucking tight. Just let me get them open."

"No. Keep both hands on the wall."

Tommy cursed, but did as he was told, squirming on Adam's thigh as his jeans squeezed his dick to just this side of painful. It was fucking amazing.

He sucked in a sharp breath when Adam's hands settled over his hips, thumbs dipping in just under the waistband of his jeans to rub lightly over his skin.

"Does it hurt, baby?" Adam asked, tone playfully mocking. "You want some help with it?"

"Shit. Yes. _Please_ ," Tommy begged, trying to get away from Adam's thigh and Adam's hands but having nowhere to go.

Leaning in, Adam brushed his lips over Tommy's neck. "All you had to do was ask," Adam said against his throat, making him shiver.

Tommy bit his bottom lip as Adam's fingers went to work on his button and zipper, knuckles brushing against Tommy's abdomen in the process. He sighed in relief once they were open, only to suck in a sharp breath as Adam reached inside his underwear and wrapped a hand around Tommy's dick.

In the next instant, Tommy whimpered in surprised pleasure as Adam started jacking him off. Most clients only cared about getting themselves off, and if Tommy got off along the way, so be it. But with Adam, it was as if Adam was treating him like a normal hookup instead of a bought and paid for whore. That, plus the way Adam had initially reacted when he'd realized what Tommy was, led Tommy to believe that Adam hadn't ever paid for it before. No big surprise there. He probably had guys throwing themselves at him all the time, even before he got rich and famous.

Licking his lips, Tommy said, "Don't have to do this, you know." As much as he was enjoying the hand job, it wasn't what he was there for.

"Do what?" Adam asked, fist slow and steady on Tommy's dick.

"This isn't a hookup," Tommy said, panting for air. "I'm here for _your_ pleasure."

Adam stared at him and continued to jack him as he asked, "And what if watching you come apart in my hand is for my pleasure?" Adam leaned in and nipped at Tommy's earlobe before saying against it, "Or maybe I'm a kinky fucker and like fucking my boys while they're soft."

Tommy moaned and bucked into Adam's hand. Shit.

Trying to pull himself together even though Adam's hand was driving him nuts with the pull-push-twist rhythm he had going on, Tommy smirked and said, "Either’s good with me."

Adam chuckled, and with one final squeeze, pulled his hand out of Tommy's pants and stepped back. The move was so unexpected, Tommy nearly lost his footing before getting it back.

"Take off the jeans, shirt and jacket," Adam said, "but leave the underwear."

Trying to collect himself and ignore the fact that he'd been seconds from coming, Tommy pulled off his boots, shrugged out of his jacket, peeled off his shirt, then pushed his jeans down and off, glad to be rid of them. He liked how he looked in them, but they were constricting as hell, especially with a hard-on.

Once everything but his underwear was off, Tommy straightened and waited as Adam's gaze raked over his body.

Stepping in close again, Adam ran his fingers over Tommy's horror sleeve. "Scary movies? Really?"

"Hey, don't knock it. Horror movies are the shit. Well, the good ones, anyway."

Adam shook his head. "I wouldn't know. I can't watch them. They scare the crap out of me."

"Dude, that's what makes them so great," Tommy said. It always baffled him when someone _didn't_ watch for that reason.

Adam chuckled. "I'll take your word for it." Shifting his attention to Tommy's other arm, Adam lifted it by the wrist and checked out the tats on his forearm. "Depeche Mode, huh?"

Tommy's head bobbed, almost forgetting he was standing there mostly naked, waiting for Adam to fuck him. He loved talking about his tats.

"Yeah, man. One of my favorite groups. I wanna get a Manson tat, too, but I haven't found the right design yet."

Adam rubbed over one of Tommy's ink and he frowned. "Bats? Really?"

Tommy chuckled. "Got that to cover up the first tat I got. It was a cheesy Libra tat with all this color and shit."

Adam's eyes flew to Tommy's. "You're a Libra? I'm an Aquarius."

Tommy grinned. "Cool. We're all like, compatible and shit. The sex'll be hot ... not that I didn't already think it was gonna be."

"Yeah," Adam said, eyes darkening. Leaning in, Adam brought his mouth close to Tommy's and said in a low voice, "Get on your back on the bed."

Tommy swallowed as the sexual tension between them ratcheted up about ten notches. "Underwear and all?"

"Fuck yes."

Stepping around Adam, Tommy crossed to the open doorway and the bed he could see inside. Climbing on, Tommy laid down on his back, arranging himself so his legs were slightly spread and his head and upper back were propped against a couple of pillows. Reaching up, he tucked one hand behind his head and left his other hand to rest splayed on his stomach, pinkie just skimming the waistband of his briefs, pointedly drawing attention to the bulge in them.

"God," Adam said as he walked into the room and paused near the doorway to stare. "That's... You're perfect."

Tommy's gaze ran over Adam pointedly. "And you're a little overdressed."

"Maybe I don't want to get naked," Adam said, crossing to the foot of the bed.

"You're the customer," Tommy said. "Whatever gets you off." Although he'd be a little disappointed if he didn't get to see the man in all his glory. He had a feeling Adam was a sight to behold.

Adam's answer was to strip down. Tommy's gaze slid over him, pausing on Adam's cock. Adam's huge, erect cock. Holy fuck. Tommy had seen a lot of dicks in his day—it came with the business—but not many that large. He couldn't wait to feel it split him open.

Apparently what he was thinking was written all over his face because when Tommy looked up at Adam's face again, it was to find Adam smirking at him. Tommy grinned and bent his knees a little so that he could spread his thighs wide, letting his briefs stretch across his hard dick.

Heat flashed in Adam's eyes and he climbed on the bed, kneeling between Tommy's legs and sitting back on his heels. "Touch yourself. I wanna watch. But keep the underwear on."

Tommy nodded and ran his hands down the front of his torso until he came to the waistband of his briefs. Pausing a few seconds for the tease, he ran his fingertips just under the waistband. Pleased with Adam's answering gasp, Tommy pulled them back out and continued down to cup himself while he watched Adam watch him.

Tommy rubbed his palm over his hard-on, rolling his hips up into it, occasionally pausing to knead and roll his balls. His other hand crept up his stomach and over his chest to play with his pierced nipples, lightly pinching and rolling one between his fingers before moving to the other one, both still over-sensitive from Adam playing with them. He stared hungrily at Adam, pleased by the heated look he got in return.

Eventually Adam reached out and grabbed the sides of Tommy's underwear. "Time for these to come off."

Dutifully, Tommy lifted his hips so Adam could get them past his nearly non-existent ass, then pulled his legs to his chest as Adam slid the briefs down over his knees and off. While Adam tossed the briefs aside, Tommy bent his knees and planted his feet on the bed on either side of Adam.

Adam's gaze dropped to Tommy's exposed groin and he reached out, tracing his fingers over the smooth skin all around the base of Tommy's dick. "That's even hotter than I expected."

Tommy moaned softly at the touch to bare, sensitized skin and said a little breathlessly, "Glad you like it."

"Oh yeah," Adam replied, fingers ghosting over his equally bare balls before palming and kneading them. "I like it a lot."

Tommy watched Adam through hooded eyes as Adam continued to explore with his fingers, making Tommy's dick twitch and drool. Adam's gaze traveled up Tommy's torso and settled on the pit of the arm he had up behind his head. "Armpits too?"

Tommy nodded and straightened one leg, lifting it in the air to show Adam. "And legs. Told you. Everywhere from the neck down."

"That's amazing," Adam said. Leaning up over him, Adam braced his hands against the mattress by Tommy's shoulders and looked down at him, gaze dropping to Tommy's mouth. "You have anything against kissing?"

Tommy chuckled. "Man, that fucking movie. No. No problem with kissing whatsoever."

"Good," Adam murmured. "Because your fucking lips have been driving me insane since you walked in here."

"Then kiss me already," Tommy challenged.

Adam groaned as he dipped his head and pressed his mouth to Tommy's. Tommy tilted his head a little and parted his lips when Adam's tongue ran over them, and then Adam was licking into his mouth and Tommy was licking back and holy fuck. Adam was an amazing kisser. Tommy moaned and opened wider, reaching up to pull Adam in closer, forgetting for a moment Adam's rule about no touching.

Adam remembered, though, and almost instantly he had his hands clamped around Tommy's wrists, pressing them into the mattress on either side of his head. Tommy whimpered as Adam broke the kiss.

"No touching," Adam said, leaning up to bite the pad of one of Tommy's hands. _Hard_.

"Ow! Fuck!" Tommy exclaimed, struggling ineffectually against Adam's hold.

He didn't really want out of it anyway, and as much as it was a punishment for disobeying, the show of dominance turned him the fuck on. Obviously Adam didn't want to let him out of the hold either, judging by the way his hands tightened on Tommy's wrists as Tommy struggled.

Eventually Tommy stilled, breathing heavily as he stared up at Adam. "Alright. You win. Won't happen again."

Adam nodded. "If it does, you don't get to come."

Tommy groaned, eyes sliding shut. Adam squeezed Tommy's wrists one more time before easing up, although he didn't let go completely.

"Feel free to fight me all you want, though," Adam said. "That's fucking hot."

He emphasized his point by grinding his hips down against Tommy's, their cocks sliding alongside each other for the first time.

Heat surged through Tommy. Shit. Squirming a little, Tommy opened his eyes and smirked up at Adam. "I don't know. I kinda like it right here. Why would I fight you?"

A bubble of surprised laughter escaped Adam's lips, but then he composed himself and his lips curled mischievously. "Alright," he said. "Okay. Let's make it interesting." Adam glanced down the length of Tommy's body—the bits that were visible—then back up into his eyes. "Pretty little thing like you, I'm betting you don't get to fuck your clients very often, do you?"

Tommy's eyes widened and his heart trip hammered in his chest. Fighting to keep his voice even, Tommy said, "No. I don't."

"Alright, then," Adam said, voice suddenly husky. "You get free, you get to fuck me."

Tommy swallowed and quirked his eyebrows up, trying for casual. "And if I don't win?"

Adam bit his bottom lip and thought about it. "You serve me dinner naked later after I order room service, and you have to keep yourself hard and on display while I'm eating. Without your hands touching your dick. Then, if you're a good boy, I might let you eat too."

"You paid for the night," Tommy argued, even though the thought turned him the fuck on. "You could just tell me to do all that anyway."

Adam grinned. "But it'll be so much more _fun_ to wrestle you for it."

Tommy chuckled. "Alright. You're on, Lambert."

Without waiting for an official go ahead, Tommy started to fight Adam's hold in earnest. He tried to yank his arms away from Adam's hands, but Adam just clamped down tighter and pushed up, forcing Tommy's arms higher and higher above his head until they were in a straight line and his shoulders ached from the strain.

Jaw clenched, Tommy looked up into Adam's heated gaze and his cock jumped. Feet still planted on the mattress, Tommy smirked at Adam as he bucked up hard, twisting his body as best he could with his arms trapped like they were. Adam tilted to the side, hands going slack on Tommy's wrists for a second, but before Tommy could scramble out from under him, Adam rolled back on top of him and bent one knee, hitching his leg up under Tommy's thigh. Adam kicked out at the same time, sweeping Tommy's foot up off the mattress and destroying his balance. Tommy cursed and tried to get his foot back on the bed. Adam was too quick, though, and let go of one of Tommy's hands to grab at his thigh, yanking it up over Adam's hip so that Tommy was half lying on Adam's lap, all leverage gone.

Lightning fast, Tommy reached up with his newly freed hand and shoved at Adam's shoulder, trying to push him off that way. Adam didn't budge.

"Ready to admit defeat yet?" Adam asked, breathing heavily, a spark of victory in his eyes, hips grinding down against Tommy.

Tommy bucked and groaned as Adam's dick slid against his. Adam smirked, obviously thinking he'd won.

Gathering his resolve, Tommy surprised them both and said, "Fuck no," as he reached for Adam's chest. Finding a nipple, Tommy pinched, twisting viciously.

Adam cursed loudly and let go of Tommy's thigh to grab at his wrist and pull him off. Leg free again, Tommy fought for purchase, only to have Adam suddenly and completely release him and sit back on his heels.

If Tommy hadn't been so caught up in the game, he might have realized it was a trap. As it was, though, he didn't think at all, just twisted away in a mad scramble for the side of the bed. He got no further than his hands and knees before Adam pounced on him. Tommy's arms and legs went out from under him and he slammed down on his stomach with a grunt and a curse as Adam's hands circled his wrists again.

Tommy fought with all he had, but the simple fact was, Adam was stronger and bigger and had the advantage with Tommy face down and him on top. Before long Adam had Tommy's arms forced above his head again and stretched out. Worse—or better, depending on how a person looked at it—Adam managed to get his legs between Tommy's and spread them, forcing Tommy's legs even wider apart to accommodate him, leaving Tommy pinned to the mattress, unable to even get his knees back under him.

"Ready to give up yet?" Adam asked, mouth next to Tommy's ear as he stretched out on top of him.

Tommy panted for air and let his body go boneless. "Dammit."

"Not good enough," Adam said, biting lightly at Tommy's earlobe.

Tommy rolled his eyes. "Yes, fucker, you win."

Adam chuckled and ground his erection down against Tommy's bare ass. "I should tan your ass for talking to me like that. Teach you a lesson."

Tommy's face burned, even as his dick throbbed and leaked on the bed beneath him at the idea. "Shit," he managed, voice muffled as he pressed his face into the mattress.

Adam groaned and ground himself down against Tommy again. "Found another kink of yours, huh?"

Tommy turned his head to the side, resting his cheek on the mattress instead, and said, " _Yes_ ," on a hiss as Adam's mouth latched onto the side of his neck.

Adam bit down hard on the tender bit of flesh at the base of Tommy's neck and Tommy jerked in surprise.

"I'm still waiting," Adam said by way of explanation.

Tommy's fists clenched above his head as he said, "Yes, _sir_. You win."

Tommy could feel Adam grin against his neck. "The sir's not necessary, but it's a nice touch."

"So's this," Tommy quipped, pushing his ass up against Adam's dick and rubbing against it.

"God yes," Adam said, grinding back down against Tommy.

"There's lube and condoms in my jacket," Tommy said breathlessly.

"I got it covered," Adam replied, letting go of Tommy's wrists to lean up and around him, reaching for the nightstand on one side of the bed.

He grabbed the supplies out and pushed up off Tommy, sitting back on his heels between Tommy's legs. Tommy's stomach fluttered strangely at the knowledge he was about to get that huge cock up his ass. He couldn't fucking wait.

Tommy started to pull his knees up under him, but Adam's hand in the middle of his lower back stopped him. "No. Lie flat and spread yourself with your hands. I wanna see your hole while I'm playing with it."

"Fuck," Tommy said, dick so hard it hurt.

He reached back and spread himself, exposing his hole. He sucked in a sharp breath when what felt like two of Adam's fingers breached him without warning.

"Oh, yeah. Hot and tight. You're gonna feel amazing around my dick."

"Come on," Tommy said, squirming on the bed as he fought the urge to thrust back on Adam's fingers, pretty sure that was against the rules of lying flat. "Come _on_ , Adam. Even big as you are, I don't need that much prep. Just fuck me already."

Adam just laughed and continued to tease the hell out of him, all while Tommy held himself open for it like a dutiful sub. There was every chance he was going to come just from this, he suddenly realized, feeling his balls start to tingle.

"Shit," Tommy panted. "Adam. Have to stop or I'm gonna..."

"Seriously?" Adam asked when Tommy trailed off, sounding a little amazed.

"I'm close," Tommy warned. "Really fucking close. Fuck."

Immediately Adam withdrew his fingers and smacked Tommy on the ass. "Roll over, baby."

Tommy flipped onto his back while Adam covered and lubed his cock. Within seconds of Tommy spreading his legs, Adam was pushing against Tommy's entrance. Tommy relaxed and bore down, knowing with the size Adam was that it was going to be a stretch.

He wasn't disappointed. When Adam breached him, Tommy gasped and arched, trying to force more of him inside, but Adam gripped his hips and took control, entering Tommy so slowly Tommy was sure he was going to die of a heart attack before Adam got fully seated inside him. And then, there he was, bottomed out, balls pressed against Tommy's ass, dick so thick and long Tommy could feel it everywhere inside him at once, filling him up.

"Holy fuck," Tommy said, eyes fluttering shut as a shiver of pleasure washed through him.

"Oh my God," Adam said at the same time, fingers digging into Tommy's hips. "God you feel _so_ good."

Tommy clamped his muscles down around Adam and said, "I'll feel even better when you start moving."

Adam nodded and pulled Tommy half onto his lap so that Tommy's back was pressed against the bed but his thighs were up over Adam's, feet dangling in the air for a moment until he wrapped them around Adam's waist.

Adam started thrusting and Tommy moaned. He reached for his dick, but Adam said, "Arms above your head."

Tommy groaned in frustration. He'd been hard for what felt like hours now, even though he knew it hadn't been that long. Still, he obeyed, the order sending a thrill of pleasure skittering through him.

"That's it," Adam said. "Wanna see if I can get you off with just my cock."

Tommy shook his head. "N-never got off without help before."

"That a challenge?" Adam asked, thrusting lazily in and out of Tommy.

Tommy forced his eyes open to meet Adam's, blood heating at the look in them. "Yeah. It's a challenge. Make me come on your fucking enormous dick, rock star."

Adam reached under Tommy and grabbed his ass, using it to haul Tommy up further onto his lap. The slight change in angle buried him even deeper inside and Tommy gasped, dick twitching and leaking against his stomach. When Adam thrust again, his cock glanced off Tommy's prostate and Tommy cried out, legs clamping tight around Adam's waist.

Thrust after thrust hit that pleasure spot inside Tommy just right, and soon Tommy was a babbling, incoherent mess, writhing on the bed, on Adam's dick, barely remembering to keep his hands above his head. He almost wished Lorne didn't insist on no restraints first time out for any of them because he was afraid he was going to forget himself sooner or later and reach up to pull Adam down to him.

So of course, that's when Adam started running his hands over him and talking dirty. Adam started at his shoulders before his hands slid down Tommy's chest. Adam's fingers pinched and pulled at his nipple piercings and Tommy arched off the bed and moaned, head shoved back into the mattress because fuck if he knew where his pillow had gone. Adam gave his nipples a twist and Tommy shuddered, pleasure-pain washing through him.

"K-kiss me," Tommy begged, twisting his hands backwards to fist them in the sheets for something to grab onto. "Kiss me, kiss me, please."

Adam growled and surged up over him, changing the angle again as he braced his hands on either side of Tommy and leaned down, taking Tommy's mouth in a bruising kiss. Tommy grunted into it as Adam slammed into him faster and harder until Tommy was forced to let go of the sheets and splay his open hands flat against the headboard to keep from sliding up the bed into it.

Unbelievably, even though neither of them had touched Tommy's cock, Tommy felt himself getting close. Pleasure coiled inside him, winding tighter and tighter as the pressure built, and it felt different than the buildup to an orgasm when his dick was stimulated, but he recognized it just the same and groaned brokenly into Adam's mouth.

Adam pulled out of the kiss and pressed his face to the side of Tommy's neck, panting, "So fucking hot, spreading your legs for me like this, taking it so good. God. Grab onto me and sink your nails in."

Tommy couldn't comply fast enough, shivering with pleasure as Adam continued to babble filthy things into the side of his neck. His hands flew up, wrapping around Adam's shoulders, black painted fingers digging into Adam's upper back as Adam thrust into him, fast and shallow and slightly out of rhythm. Adam gasped and the dirty talk devolved into groans and grunts and nips at Tommy's sweaty throat.

Tommy tightened his legs around Adam's waist and thrust back onto him as much as he could. "Oh fuck, Adam. G-gonna do it. Gonna come on your cock. _Fuck_."

Adam groaned again and bit down hard on Tommy's shoulder, and that was it. Tommy arched, body locking, muscles freezing, voice stuck in his throat as come surged up and out of him, coating his and Adam's chests and stomachs.

Adam lost it completely then, hips pistoning madly, hitting Tommy's overly sensitive prostate over and over until Tommy was writhing on him for a different reason, needing to get away but trapped in Adam's hold.

"T-Too much," Tommy gasped.

A couple more thrusts and Adam froze on a groan. After a moment, Adam collapsed on top of Tommy, face once again buried in his neck. Tommy lay there staring at the ceiling in stunned silence as they both panted for air, Adam's breath hot against his neck.

"Oh my God," Adam said eventually. "That was amazing."

"Fuck yeah, it was," Tommy agreed wholeheartedly. "Haven't come that hard in a long time. Shit. And I wasn't lying. Never just on someone's cock."

Adam's lifted his head to look down at him and the grin curving his lips was stupidly pleased. Tommy rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Yeah, yeah. Your ego deserves to be stroked, considering how much experience I have."

Something Tommy couldn't quite place flashed through Adam's eyes then and his smile slipped a little for a second, but the look was gone so fast Tommy didn't know what to make of it.

Brushing it off, Tommy squirmed a little under Adam and said, "If we don't move soon, we're gonna be stuck together."

Adam chuckled. Leaning down, he nipped at Tommy's bottom lip before he pulled out. Tommy started to climb off the bed, intending to find something to clean them up. Despite being the bottom and etiquette dictating that the top take care of it, Tommy had found more often than not he was expected to do it since he was the one being paid to fuck.

Adam pressed a hand to Tommy's chest, though, stalling him. "Stay there. I'll be right back with a washcloth."

Tommy hesitated briefly, and then laid back. "You don't have to. You're paying me, remember?"

Adam's hand pressed harder, even though Tommy was already lying down again. "I want to, so shut up and stay put."

Tommy's lips curved into a grin. "Yes, _sir_."

Adam chuckled and shook his head as he climbed off the bed. "Did Brad tell them to send me a mouthy sub? Or did I just get lucky?"

"Oh, you _so_ got lucky," Tommy joked, stretching on the bed to work the kinks out.

His muscles were already getting a little sore from the wrestling match and the vigorous fucking that had followed. Brad had been right. Adam had needed to screw someone through the mattress. Tommy had felt the tension thrumming through him the entire time, tension he could see was now absent as Adam exited the bathroom, damp washcloth in hand and a lazy smile on his face.

"Good," Adam said. "That's just the way I like it."

Tommy grinned in return, even as his stomach fluttered at the intimacy of Adam wiping him up.

Tossing the washcloth aside, Adam tapped Tommy's hip. "Slide over."

Tommy complied, groaning before he could catch himself as the ache in his arms and shoulders made itself known.

Adam sat on the bed and frowned. "Sore?"

Embarrassed, Tommy nodded. It wasn't good business to complain to the client, but he had a feeling Adam would see through it if he lied. Besides, his muscles were tightening fast. He was starting to wonder if he'd pulled something ... or possibly multiple somethings.

"Lay on your stomach," Adam instructed.

Tommy shot him a curious look, but Adam didn't even blink, just waited Tommy out. After a few seconds, Tommy obeyed with a quick glance to Adam's groin to make sure he wasn't ready to go again so soon. It wasn't unheard of. Tommy had one client in particular, Ben, whose refractory period was like, five fucking minutes, no lie. He mostly paid for it because his regular bed partners usually cried mercy after two or three times in half an hour. Usually, those nights Tommy got fucked so raw he had to soak in a tub after and use a special cream on his asshole that Lorne got for him. And he always scheduled his days off for right after an appointment with Ben.

Adam wasn't hard again, though, so Tommy was at a loss. He still didn't figure it out when Adam ran his hands over Tommy's bare arms, positioning them so they were bent at the elbow, hands resting near his head, upper arms angled slightly down and out from his body. And then Adam's fingers dug into the muscles of Tommy's shoulders and Tommy's eyes slid shut in pained pleasure as he groaned, long and low before he could stop himself.

Still. "This isn't necessary," he said, kicking himself for the slur in his voice that put lie to his words.

"Uh huh," Adam said and kept working, kneading Tommy's muscles into submission. "Try to sell me a bridge. I dare you."

Tommy snorted. "Fuck you." In the next breath he groaned again and said, "Jesus, your hands are like ... fucking _money_. If the singing thing hadn't worked out for you, you totally could've made a killing giving massages."

Adam chuckled. "I don't like hand cramps. Guess it's a good thing the 'singing thing' worked out."

Tommy laughed. "Yeah. You are kinda talented that way too."

Tommy jumped a little when Adam smacked his ass, and then laughed again when Adam muttered, "Kinda talented. Fucker."

Tommy bit his bottom lip to keep his grin from splitting his face wide open and couldn't help but throw back, "Fuck-ee, actually."

"Oh my God," Adam said, hands squeezing and rubbing down the middle of Tommy's back. "Do you ever _shut up_?"

Tommy couldn't help it; he lost it then, devolving into hiccupping giggles before he was able to get his breath back.

When he did, he said, "Sorry. Just ... most people complain about how quiet I am."

Adam snorted as he went to work on Tommy's arms next. "So I'm what? Special?"

Tommy refused to analyze the warmth that spread through him at that.

Smiling lazily and glad his face was turned away from Adam because of it, Tommy said, "Guess so."

An indeterminate amount of time later, Adam climbed off the bed and smacked Tommy on the butt again, ordering, "Stay put."

Tommy turned his head to admire Adam's ass as he padded naked into the bathroom. It was firm and round and fucking _freckled_ which made it all kinds of adorable mixed in with hot as hell. It was a confusing combination, but one that Tommy found really, really worked for him.

Tommy laid there as instructed, not thinking much of it when he heard the water start running. When it didn't stop after a minute, though, he started to frown, wondering at it. When Adam peeked out of the bathroom and it still hadn't stopped, Tommy studied him curiously, trying to figure out what was going on now. It didn't sound like the spray of a shower, which left...

"Come on," Adam said, motioning toward the bathroom. "Tub's waiting."

Tommy pushed up onto his elbows and said, "Dude. Seriously. You don't need to go to all this trouble. I'm a sure thing for the rest of the night, regardless. Bought and paid for."

Adam tilted his head a little and studied Tommy curiously. "This is totally weirding you out, isn't it?"

Tommy bit his bottom lip and shrugged. "A little, yeah."

Adam shook his head. "It shouldn't. Bought and paid for or not, you're subbing, which means the Dom—whether he paid or not—should be taking care of you."

Tommy didn't want to think too much on that, mainly because it was something he'd told himself long ago _not_ to expect. The first few times he had, and he'd been severely disappointed with the reality of it.

Rolling onto his side, Tommy swung his legs over the edge of the bed and sat up. "Yeah, well, maybe that's the ideal, but..."

Adam sighed and crossed to the bed. He took hold of Tommy's hands and pulled until Tommy stood, then squeezed them and said, "If it helps, think of it like this. I _did_ buy and pay for you, and I very much want to get my money's worth out of you tonight, and we both know that's not going to happen if you're wincing every time I fuck into you because your muscles are sore." Adam paused and grinned, clearly pleased with himself. "See? Totally self-serving."

Tommy snorted out a laugh and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, okay. I just don't know what you expect a bath to do that your massage didn't already. Seriously. You have fucking magic fingers or some shit."

Adam dropped one of his hands, but kept hold of the other, leading him to the bathroom. "It has _jets_."

"Oh fuck," Tommy said. He should've realized. Adam's room was near the top floor, making it one of the better suites. "Dude, you should've started with that. I'm a total slut for water jets."

Adam just laughed and squeezed his hand before letting go as they stepped inside the bathroom. "I'll remember that for next time."

 

~*~

 

A while later, face scrubbed clean of makeup and hair washed clean of product, Tommy lay in the tub, back to Adam's chest, arms floating along the water's surface as hot jets of water bubbled around them.

"So..." Tommy said, trailing off, not sure where Adam's line was on personal questions. Some clients liked to talk about themselves; some wanted to keep things strictly about the fucking.

"So?" Adam asked, prompting Tommy to continue.

Deciding to just go for it based on how Adam had treated him so far that evening, Tommy asked, "So, I kind of figured from your reaction when I showed up that the escort thing is new, but does your ex usually take such an active role in getting you laid?" Tommy was half joking, but also truly curious. He couldn't imagine one of his exes doing what Brad had done for Adam, let alone letting an ex do it.

Adam chuckled. "You have no idea. He's got this idea that I like, need sex to function, so he makes it his mission to make sure I'm getting some on a somewhat regular basis."

"Maybe he's still got a thing for you?" Tommy suggested.

Adam's chin was resting on Tommy's head and Tommy felt Adam shake no. "Don't think so. I mean, yeah, there's feelings there; there always will be. We were each other's first loves, but... It's just not like that anymore. And anyway, I can be an overbearing, controlling boyfriend and Brad's way too much of a free spirit to be able to handle that. He tried for a long time, but it ended up exploding in both our faces. It's kind of a miracle we found a way to be friends."

Adam fell silent for a moment and Tommy kept his mouth shut, sensing Adam wasn't done. He was right. "He's my best friend now, and one of the few people in my life who has the balls to call me on my shit and doesn't back down when I lose my temper. I'd never risk all that just to give it another try."

Tommy nodded. "Yeah. I've got a friend like that. Chantella. We dated for a bit, but figured out we were better off friends. She doesn't put up with my bullshit either."

"You're into girls? Or were you still figuring things out when you dated her?"

Tommy shrugged. He hadn't meant to let that slip. Some tricks didn't like the idea that he did women too, both for money and on his own time.

"Truthfully? I prefer women most of the time." Realizing how that might be interpreted, Tommy added, "You definitely make the short list of guys I'm attracted to, though."

Adam chuckled. "Good save."

Tommy grinned. "I thought so." Deciding a change of subject was in order, Tommy glanced around and asked, "What's with the fancy hotel suite, anyway? I thought you were based here in L.A."

"When I bought a house after my last tour, I had it inspected but the guy was incompetent or something because he somehow missed the fact that the wiring wasn't up to code. I smelled smoke the other day and called someone in, only to find out the entire place needs to be rewired so it doesn't burn down. I've got a little less than a month to go until tour, so I figured I'd just settle in here and avoid the mess and stress of that while I'm trying to deal with all the last minute tour crap."

"That sucks," Tommy said.

"Yeah, but here I get room service and I'm closer to rehearsals and most of my friends, who I won't get to see for a while once I'm on the road, so it worked out okay."

They fell silent for a few minutes, just soaking up the steaming water and enjoying the massaging jets, and then Adam sighed and slid down a little behind Tommy, leaning his chin on Tommy's shoulder as he wrapped his arms around Tommy's waist under the water.

"How long do I have you for?"

Tommy ignored the weird twist in his stomach and said, "You paid for the whole night. You've got me 'til the sun comes up."

"Good," Adam said, pressing a kiss to the side of Tommy's neck. "Because I'm _so_ not done with you. Brad was right. I really needed to get laid. I'm a lot less stressed already."

Tommy grinned, turning his head to catch Adam's mouth in a kiss. Against his lips, Tommy said, "Happy to be of service."

 

~*~

 

Adam got out of the bath first, dried off, then wrapped himself in a robe and headed out to the living room part of the suite to order them both food. When he'd asked Tommy what he wanted to eat and Tommy told him a burrito and some tacos, Adam had just shaken his head and muttered how unfair it was that some people could eat whatever they wanted and still be skinny little fucks.

Tommy soaked in the tub for a couple of more minutes, then regretfully shut off the jets, flipped up the water stopper, and climbed out, drying off with a ridiculously fluffy towel. He started to wrap it around himself, then remembered the bet and hung it on the towel warmer instead. He pulled a brush through his fringe quickly, getting rid of the tangles, and then headed out to find Adam, a smirk on his face.

Adam did a double take from his spot on a chair when Tommy came out butt naked, and then smiled his approval. "You've got part of it right, but I'm not seeing the hard-on I told you to have."

Tommy's eyebrows quirked up. "Since I'm not allowed to touch my dick, that's gonna take a minute. Besides, you said I had to be hard and on display while you were eating. You only said I had to be naked to serve you."

Adam shook his head. "Oh, you're one of _those_ subs."

Tommy sat on the couch and wiggled around a little until he got comfortable. There'd been a time when he'd been shy about his body—pretty damn insecure about it, actually—but something about getting fucked on a nightly basis by a variety of men and women who usually ended up gushing at some point about how gorgeous he was and how much his body turned them on had gotten Tommy mostly over that.

Tilting his head a little, Tommy asked, "One of those subs?"

"You stick to the letter of the law, so-to-speak."

Tommy shrugged. "I don't like to infer. Some Doms don't like that." Tommy paused, and then asked, "Do you want me to?"

Adam shook his head. "You're fine. I'm just trying to figure you out."

Tommy let out a short bark of laughter. "There's not much to figure out. I'm pretty straight forward."

Adam studied him curiously for a moment before saying thoughtfully, "That's the first time you've lied to me, isn't it?"

Tommy's cheeks heated and he looked away. He didn't like the fact that Adam seemed to be able to see through him so easily. Thankfully, he was saved from answering by a knock at the door.

Figuring it was room service, Tommy's gaze darted back to Adam and he asked, "Should I go in the bedroom until they're gone?"

Adam gave Tommy the once over. "Do you have a problem with room service seeing you naked?"

"Will it turn you on?" Tommy countered.

"Fuck yes," Adam answered.

Tommy grinned. "Then I don't have a problem with it."

Adam's returning grin was wicked. "Good. Check the peephole to make sure it's room service and answer it if it is."

Tommy got up from the chair and took his time walking to the door, feeling Adam's eyes on his ass the entire way. He made a show of getting up on his toes to check the peephole, knowing the action would flex his butt muscles.

"Jesus fuck," Adam said, voice just this side of rough.

After confirming it was room service, Tommy opened the door.

The guy holding the cart did a double take, looking flustered as he took in the sight of Tommy's naked body, his eyes lingering on one of the bite marks on Tommy's shoulders. "Um, you ordered a late dinner?"

Tommy grinned, giving the guy credit for trying to act like someone answering the door naked was the most normal thing in the world.

"I didn't," Tommy answered, then nodded his head toward Adam and added, "He did, though."

"Oh, okay," the guy said, wheeling the cart in when Tommy stepped to the side.

Tommy closed the door and waited by it while the hotel employee stopped the cart in front of Adam, showing him each of the dishes. After he was through and Adam tipped him, the guy started for the door, eyes skimming Tommy quickly before darting away, embarrassed.

When the man got close enough, Tommy grinned wickedly and leaned toward him a little, saying in a stage whisper, "He likes me naked."

"Oh," the man said, gaze darting back and forth between Tommy and Adam as he stumbled toward the door. "Okay. I'll um... Just. Set the tray outside your room when you're done, sir, and someone will be by to pick it up."

He fumbled with the doorknob before yanking it open and racing out of the suite like there was a fire under his ass.

Tommy chuckled as he flipped the deadbolt.

"You are so bad," Adam said, laughing in delight.

Tommy shrugged and crossed to Adam. "Can't help it. I love shocking people."

Adam started to get up, but Tommy pushed him back down on the couch and climbed on top of him, straddling his lap.

"Not that I'm complaining," Adam said, hands sliding past Tommy's hips to cup his ass, "but aren't you supposed to be serving me dinner naked?"

"In a minute," Tommy said, leaning in for a kiss.

Adam reached up, immediately taking control with a hand at the back of Tommy's head, fisted in the strip of hair that wasn't shaved off.

Tommy groaned and pressed his groin to Adam's through Adam's robe. Adam's other hand squeezed Tommy's ass as Tommy flexed and ground against him, the friction and Adam's kiss getting him halfway to hard.

Adam tugged on Tommy's hair, breaking the kiss, but when Tommy started to protest, Adam pushed Tommy's mouth against his neck and Tommy took the hint, biting and licking his way along the column of Adam's throat, shivering when Adam groaned, the sound vibrating against Tommy's tingling lips.

The hand not in Tommy's hair left his ass to travel around to the front, taking Tommy in hand. Tommy bucked into Adam's fist and moaned, leaning up to lick into Adam's ear. "Fuck yeah. Fucking love your hand."

Adam's hand stilled on Tommy's cock suddenly and he chuckled. "You little shit."

Tommy grinned against Adam's skin, straightening when Adam let go of his hair. "Busted, huh?"

" _So_ busted. Sneaky little fucker."

Tommy laughed, leaning in to nip at Adam's bottom lip before he climbed off his lap and headed for the tray of steaming food, erection bobbing between his legs. "Sneaky, yes. Rule breaker, no. You never said I couldn't use _your_ hand to get hard."

A sudden arm around his waist alerted Tommy that Adam had padded silently over to him. He pressed his front to Tommy's back and ground his hips against Tommy's ass and Tommy groaned, leaning his head back against Adam's shoulder.

Against the side of Tommy's neck, Adam said, "Yeah, but now that I'm on to you, how are you going to keep yourself hard?"

Tommy sucked in a sharp breath and pressed back against Adam's erection. "Oh, I don't think that'll be a problem."

True to Tommy's word, it wasn't difficult at all to stay hard. Sprawled out on the couch, feet up on the coffee table and legs spread wide, he watched Adam watch him from the table as he ate. Adam's gaze felt like a caress on Tommy's skin, following wherever Tommy's fingers led. Tommy ran his hands down his chest, pausing to drag his thumbs over his nipple piercings a couple of times, then down over his thighs before reaching between his legs for his balls. He rolled them around in his hand a few times, then lifted his hand to his mouth to suck on two fingers. Once he had them sufficiently slicked, he put his hand back between his legs and worked his fingers inside himself, grinning as Adam's gaze went dark with lust.

Shoving his chair away from the table, Adam spread his own legs and said, "Come here." Tommy started to get up from the couch, but Adam shook his head. "Crawl."

Tommy's dick jumped and he slid to the plush carpet. On his hands and knees, Tommy crawled over, eyes locked with Adam's, until he was right in front of him. Rising to his knees, Tommy ran his hands up under the robe and along Adam's thighs until he reached his groin.

One hand fisting Adam's dick, the other rolling his balls, Tommy asked, "Want me to take care of this for you?"

"What do you think?" Adam countered.

Tommy pulled his hands out from under Adam's robe to work the belt open. Pushing it aside, along with the freed edges of his robe, Tommy stared down at Adam's huge fucking erection jutting up from a thatch of ginger curls.

Licking his lips, Tommy leaned in, murmuring, "I think it's about time I got my mouth wrapped around your dick."

Adam groaned, one hand flying to Tommy's head, cupping the back of it, not demanding, not yet anyway, just holding on, something to ground him. Tommy got that, even though he didn't actually get blown that often. There weren't that many clients with a dick sucking kink.

" _Fuck_ ," Adam said, drawing out the word as Tommy sank down around him, mouth stretching wide to take as much of Adam in as he could on the first go.

Tommy pulled back a little, then sank down again, working Adam's dick a few times, just getting it wet, testing the size and feel of it in his mouth. When Adam started to rock his hips up into Tommy's mouth, Tommy took a deep breath. Relaxing his throat, Tommy sank down again, further and further, until his nose was touching Adam's groin.

"Oh. My. _God_ ," Adam said, wonder in his voice.

Tommy would have smiled if he could, but he settled for swallowing repeatedly around Adam's cock, milking it a little before he pulled back to catch his breath. He sank down all the way again and again, until Adam was clutching at his hair and thrusting up into his mouth. Hot, filthy things poured from between Adam's lips as he fucked Tommy's face, turning Tommy the fuck on.

Eyes closed, Tommy moaned around Adam's dick, catching his breath whenever he could, his own dick throbbing as Adam used him for his own pleasure. He didn't usually get all that turned on giving blowjobs, but right then, he was turned on as fuck. He had to fight the urge to rut against Adam's leg, pretty sure he wasn't allowed to come without permission, something he couldn't ask with a mouth full of cock.

When Tommy sensed Adam was getting close by the way he started to gasp and his hips started stuttering out of rhythm, Tommy reached up and massaged his balls, licking at the underside of Adam's cock on every upstroke and dipping his tongue into his slit whenever he could manage it before Adam plunged into his mouth again. Finally, just about the time Tommy's jaw started to ache with the stretch of it, Adam thrust up one last time, pushing Tommy's head down into his lap until Tommy could feel Adam hit the back of his throat.

Tommy fought his gag reflex and held on as long as he could, swallowing everything he could, but when he started seeing spots he tapped the side of Adam's leg, thankful Adam got the hint and let go of his head, letting him up. Tommy pulled off and leaned his cheek against Adam's thigh as he coughed and gasped for air.

"Fuck," Adam said, voice sounding wrecked. "Sorry. I think I blacked out there for a minute."

Tommy chuckled and said in a scratchy voice, throat raw from being fucked, "S'all right."

"Jesus," Adam exclaimed a moment later, slumping in his chair a little and jostling Tommy's head.

He ran a hand down the side of Tommy's face, over his neck, and up through his hair. Tommy sighed and leaned into the touch, earning himself a soft chuckle from Adam.

"Just like a kitty," Adam teased.

Tommy turned his face toward Adam's thigh and bit, just hard enough to sting. Adam yelped and jerked his leg away.

Tommy sat back on his heels and grinned up at him through his fringe. "I'd like to see a cat fucking deep throat _you_."

Adam stared at him intently as he tugged at Tommy's hair, pulling him to his feet.

"Point taken," Adam said. "Put my dinner back on the tray."

Tommy frowned as he did so, wondering at the order since more than half Adam's dinner was left.

Turning back around to Adam once he was finished, Tommy started to ask, "Why—" only to get cut off when Adam stood and spanned Tommy's waist with his hands, picking Tommy up and setting him down on the freshly cleaned surface. "What—" Tommy started again only to get cut off once more when Adam's mouth descended on his.

Adam's tongue licked at Tommy's lips and Tommy tilted his head, opening to him and sinking into the kiss. He was so lost in the kiss that he barely noticed when Adam's hands spread his thighs and he stepped between them, or how one of Adam's arms wrapped around his waist afterwards, hand splayed out on his back as Adam leaned into him, pressing Tommy back until he was laying on the table, legs dangling over the side. Barely noticed, that is, until Adam's mouth left his and started kissing a path down the side of his neck and over his chest, stopping to lick and suck at each pierced nipple in turn before traveling further south.

Tommy's breath caught in his throat when it finally clicked where Adam was headed. He started to sit up, saying, "You don't—"

Adam cut him off with a hand pressed to his chest, pushing him back down. Adam lifted his head and looked at Tommy. "I want to, so unless you plan on safewording, lie back and let me."

Tommy's eyes widened a little before he closed them and grabbed onto the edges of the table on either side of him, pointedly clamping his mouth shut. When he felt lips press against his stomach, his muscles jerked in response, his whole body suddenly over sensitized. Adam's tongue dipped into his navel and Tommy moaned, back arching off the table. Adam did it again and Tommy squirmed, unable to stay still.

"Shh," Adam soothed, mouth pressed against his hip now. "Just lie there and take it, baby."

Tommy's hands tightened on the sides of the table and he started to pant. Fuck. Adam hadn't even gotten to the main event yet and he was already nearly ready to blow.

Adam continued to lick and nip at his hips, his stomach, his thighs, the shaved base near his dick, sucking up marks and basically putting his mouth everywhere but _on_ Tommy's cock until Tommy was so tightly strung and breathing so hard he was sure he was going to pass out or pull something.

"Please," he finally whimpered, unable to take it anymore.

"That's all I was waiting for," Adam murmured an instant before he swallowed Tommy whole.

Tommy cried out and his legs flew up to wrap around Adam's torso. He canted his hips up off the table, but Adam pressed them back down immediately, holding them there as he bobbed up and down on Tommy's dick, sucking and licking in earnest, not giving Tommy time to ease into the sensation at all. Opening his eyes, Tommy looked down his body at the unbelievable sight of Adam Fucking Lambert's lips wrapped around his dick. Holy _fuck_.

"Shit," Tommy said on a whimper, head dropping back again. "T-Too much," he panted, trying to squirm away, trying to get a second to catch his breath at least, even as his legs tightened around Adam and his hips tried to thrust up despite Adam's hands holding them down.

"C-Can't—" He broke off as his balls drew up tight to his body. Frantically, he tried to shove Adam off before he came in his mouth, but Adam refused to budge, just grabbed Tommy's wrists and pinned his hands down at his sides. Hips now free, Tommy bucked up into Adam's mouth one last time and cried out as he came so hard everything started to fuzz out around the edges of his vision.

Adam sucked and sucked until Tommy whimpered and tried to twist away, dick too sensitive to take any more. Finally, Adam pulled off with a soft pop and straightened.

Dazed and boneless, Tommy stared up at him, legs falling to once again dangle off the end of the table.

After a moment, he licked his lips and found his voice. "Holy shit. That was... You... Holy _shit_."

Adam chuckled and ran his hands up the fronts of Tommy's thighs to his hips. He curled his fingers around them and squeezed lightly. "That good?"

Tommy nodded. "Fuck yeah."

Adam leaned over him and kissed him, tongue darting into Tommy's mouth. Tommy licked him back, moaning when he tasted himself on Adam's tongue, still unable to believe he'd sucked him off, let alone so enthusiastically. Not for the first time that night, he hoped Adam became one of his regulars.

Eventually, Adam pulled back again and lightly smacked Tommy's thigh. "Hop up. We should eat before everything gets cold and gross."

Tommy chuckled, trying to pull himself together. "I get to eat with you this time?"

Adam nodded, a wicked gleam in his eyes. "But you have to stay naked while you do it."

Tommy hopped off the table and made his way to the other side on shaky legs. Sitting down, he grinned good-naturedly. "Yes, sir."

 

~*~

 

Later that night, Tommy lay in bed with Adam spooned behind him, Adam's warm breath, soft and even, tickling over the back of Tommy's neck. Staring at the clock on the bedside table, Tommy watched the minutes tick by, trying not to think too much. He always got himself in trouble when he thought too much, and right now, his brain was in overdrive.

Tonight had been a good night. A very good night. It easily ranked in the top five of all the nights he'd spent on the job. Make that top two, right behind the one trick—Blake—who'd flown them both to Vegas for three days of partying, sex and gambling before his wedding day. That had been the one and only time he'd seen Blake. Blake had told Tommy he had no intention of cheating on his wife once they were married, so he figured one last fling with a guy was in order. Tommy had needed two days off after the fact to recover.

Tommy bit his bottom lip as Adam's arm tightened around his middle. Just like Blake, Adam hadn't treated him like a piece of meat, like a whore, even though that's exactly what Tommy was, and it was fucking with his head a little.

Tommy rolled his eyes at himself. It wasn't like he was angsting over who and what he was, or that he begrudged the men that did treat him like a hole to get off in. It was what it was and Tommy had made peace with that early on. He chose to look at it pragmatically. He was providing a service and getting paid for it. As long as the customer went away happy and Tommy didn't suffer bodily injury and got paid, it was all good.

So it was really pissing Tommy off that he was lying there watching the clock count down the minutes until the night was over and it was time for to go home, instead of closing his eyes and getting some sleep while he could, in case Adam wanted to go another round before he left in a few hours.

Ten more minutes crawled by and Tommy decided the whole thing was ridiculous. After the blowjobs at dinner, Adam had fucked him twice more, once on the couch with Tommy in his lap, and once up against the tiled shower wall during what was supposed to have been a quick rinse to wash off the mess after they'd recovered. There was no way Adam was going to get it up again anytime soon. Adam had even said as much through a yawn as he tugged Tommy down into the bed with him.

With a soft sigh, Tommy figured he might as well just go now. He'd leave Lorne's number on the notepad next to the lamp in case Adam wanted to schedule another appointment, and then he'd get out of there. It was better this way, he told himself.

It had been Adam's first time paying for it, and chances were he'd wake up with at least some remorse or embarrassment or _something_ over that fact. Most clients did their first time. Tommy expected it and usually had no problem talking them through it, bringing them around and making them see it was alright. Leaving the customer happy was just good business.

With Adam, though, Tommy wasn't so sure he wanted to see that regret in Adam's eyes when he opened them in a few hours and looked at Tommy. Refusing to analyze why that might be, Tommy decided to just go, and tried to extract himself from Adam's arms to get out of the bed.

"Where are you going," Adam asked out of nowhere, voice slurred with sleep, arm tightening around Tommy instead of letting him go.

"I..." Tommy started, stopped, and then started again, "I figured you were done with me for the night. Thought I'd get out of your hair."

"Uh-uh," Adam said, pulling Tommy in against him more fully. "You said I had until dawn. Stay. Sleep."

"But—"

"No buts. I sleep better when I'm holding someone. You're still on the job, honey."

Tommy rolled his eyes, but let himself be spooned again, a warm flush spreading through him. He wasn't buying Adam's story, but he wasn't going to call him on it, either. Setting aside all the over-thinking he'd just been doing, Tommy acknowledged that Adam was right. Tommy was paid for until dawn. If Adam wanted to keep him around until then to use as a body pillow, who was Tommy to argue?

"Fine, get your beauty sleep, then," Tommy teased, keeping his voice light. "Not that you need it. You're fucking gorgeous enough already."

"Oh, so now it's okay to flatter me," Adam teased back, referring to earlier in the evening.

Tommy just snorted and closed his eyes, relaxing into the bed and against Adam as his brain finally shut off, the warm circle of Adam's arms and Adam's insistence he stay settling him.

Within seconds, Adam was out cold. Seconds after that, so was Tommy.

   

_-Fin_

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Filthy Gorgeous (pod fic)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/893358) by [Wynkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynkat/pseuds/Wynkat)




End file.
